Apology Not Accepted
by XxKelleyxX
Summary: Bella & Alice get into a fight, just like any other couple. Bella has a way of apologizing in the morning that has Alice very interested.


Life is hard. It's dirty, it's grimy and there are people that make it downright disgusting every day. It's a miracle I can even sort through the daily shit that gets thrown my way.

The biggest shit that gets piled on is when she and I fight. She was in a cranky mood last night and I was tired from my long shift at work.

"Really, what could've happened in just eight hours, Alice?" She said in a condescending tone as she washed the dishes. I took off my blazer and set it down on the chair, only to immediately retract it once I received a blazing look of disgust from her eyes over her shoulder. "I keep on telling you not to leave your shit fucking everywhere. You're nearly as gross as a guy sometimes, I swear."

"If I'm so awful, then perhaps I'll go to a friend's for the night. Just leave you the fuck alone. It looks like you'd be happier with that choice, hm?"

She huffed and I watched her long hair swing slightly against her slender back. "If that's what you want, then go ahead and do it." She turned around, holding a dirty, wet washcloth in her hand and raised one eyebrow at me, in a silent challenge. She crossed her bare ankles over each other, giving me a view of her bare, shiny legs against each other in those fucking shorts she was wearing. My eyes squinted in anger for a moment at her before I ran my fingers through my spiky hair and turned away from her.

"You're insufferable sometimes, you know that?" I spat out.

"Just get the fuck away from me, Alice. Just leave me alone." She snapped, waving me off dismissively with her hand. I took a step closer, raising a pointed finger to her and then shook it off and left the kitchen.

I wasn't leaving. I was too exhausted for the long drive home. But I didn't want to sleep on the couch. I knew that she would stay up for another hour or two to watch her shows or linger on the laptop. So I retreated to our bed after putting on a pair of short boxers and one of her old high school shirts and drove away the irritated, boiling thoughts I was having.

When I stirred awake, I heard a page turn next to me and flinched in distaste at the sound. No. Too early for this. I opened one eye since the other one was screaming in pain at the damn amount of light in the room and read that the clock stated it was nine-thirty in the morning.

I groaned into the pillow but stopped once I heard someone swallow something next to me. So, she did crawl into bed last night. She better have a great apology lined up this morning, I swear. I shook my head briefly when the conversation started to replay itself in my head and pushed it aside before turning over to see…holy hell.

With the light coming in through the shades of our tall window, I saw Bella sitting up in bed, one leg down and one leg propped up wearing only pink boy shorts and one of my white button-ups. It was completely unbuttoned, however and showed only the curve of her breast, which rose and fell as she breathed in the words of her novel _1984. _She had even pulled out her black rimmed, square sexy librarian glasses and they were perched on top of her cute nose, framing her enchanting eyes. Speaking of those devils, they sauntered right over to me and met my glance, only showing a hint of mirth.

"Good morning," she replied huskily.

"Cheater."

She raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You're such a cheater, Bella."

"I am just simply reading my book next to you. I wanted to sit with you while you slept. What's so wrong with that?" She replied, trying to sound serious but I could hear the knowing tone in her voice. She held eye contact with me while she reached for her coffee cup on the nightstand, allowing my shirt to stretch with her and barely allow me the sight of her nipple. I clenched my teeth and pulled my lips in tight. "Honestly, you're being ridiculous, love." She murmured after she took a sip of her coffee and made it a point to lick her lips slowly and enticingly afterwards.

"It's not cool to pull out _this_ after a fight like last night." I sat up in bed, pointing at her body and took her coffee from her hands. "Thank you," I muttered and took a big gulp.

Next thing I knew, she had set the book down on the nightstand, grabbed my cup back and straddled my lap, making a great deal of leaning over me to set the cup down. Her breasts were nearly finally free of my shirt and inches away from my face before she leaned back and looked down at me.

"I'm sorry for last night."

I was quiet and when she saw that I wasn't going to give in, she tilted her head and adorably looked over me as if I were a math problem. Slowly, she began to kiss my jaw, then my cheeks, then my nose and forehead. She ran her thumbs over my throat, then ran her hand down my collarbone, pinched my nipple and then ran down to the waistband of my boxers all the while pressing her cheek against mine.

"I'm sorry, baby," she whispered into my ear. "I can be insensitive and grouchy at times. Forgive me?" She pulled my earlobe into between her teeth and I gripped onto the sheets and failed to keep a tiny moan back. I felt her smile against my skin.

Bitch.

What a bitch with her sexy confidence and knowledge of my turn on for nerds and boy shorts.

"I'll work on it, baby." She dragged her teeth down my neck and I arched my back, finally releasing the sheets from my grasp. They sought out her warm, soft waist and while one hand traced the curve of the small of her back, the other kneaded her ass.

"Mm," she moaned into my ear. "Apology accepted, then?"

"Fuck you, honey," I murmured.

"Gladly!" She said through loud laughter as I pushed her onto her back and hovered over her, finally pulling apart my shirt. God, she was breathtaking. She went to take the glasses off but I stopped her, leaning down to kiss her lips once again.

"No, no. Keep them on. If you want me to accept your apology, you'd better leave them on, baby."

She chuckled and nodded, stroking the small hairs on the back of my neck. "Yes, ma'am. Now, make love to me, please? I wanted to have hot, angry hate sex last night but you were passed out when I came upstairs."

"It was a long day yesterday at work."

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget when I spend the day with our son."

"Yes, I know he can be exhausting. Speaking of, we need to plan his birthday party. I'm going to get him a car."

She shot her head up and looked down at me while I bit and teased her nipple. "No, ridiculous. He'll be three! Don't start another fight right now."

I smiled against her skin, feeling the goose bumps rise. "One of those small ones you can ride in, my love. Did you take him to Rosalie's last night?"

"Yes," she moaned out while my hand drifted down towards her wet heat.

"Brilliant. Apology accepted. As long as you scream my name," I stated before I scoot lower, kissing near her hipbones.

"Deal, baby."


End file.
